


Warmth From Rain

by ytf_chevalier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Parental - Freeform, Slow Burn, baby kageyama, single dad iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytf_chevalier/pseuds/ytf_chevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Hajime wouldn't say his life has been surprising or dramatic. He had a normal childhood, played too much volleyball in his teenage years, joined a normal team, went to university, got an apartment and a job, learned how to do taxes. It wasn't special or abnormal and to be honest he was fine with it. Then in an instant everything changed as a baby was flung into his hands by a death of a friend. Now he is a single parent with no close friends or family. He enlists the help of his childhood friend, Oikawa to help raise his new kid. Iwaizumi never thought in his live that love would be his enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Iwaizumi Hajime wouldn't say his life has been surprising or dramatic. He had a normal childhood, played too much volleyball in his teenage years, joined a normal team, didnt win a championship, went to university, dated a girl for two years, broke up normally, graduated university, got an apartment and a job, learned how to do taxes. It wasn't special or abnormal and to be honest he was fine with it. Iwaizumi was slightly proud of how he was simple, he knew his skills and he applied them. He had no need for flourish, he could go far with his own strength and fire. Then in an instant everything changed. His world stopped when there was a single ring of his doorbell.

Sun streamed through the open window above the sink, casting golden squares across the white tile of the kitchen. Iwaizumi could hear the buzz of the cars and constant chatter of people from outside, he was thankful that at least the scent of car exhaust couldn't be smelled over the faint smell of coffee that he was gently holding as he leaned against the counter; simply letting himself slowly wake up before going to work. With every breath and every sip, he could feel his senses waking up as if each puff of air expelled the sleep from his body. Iwaizumi smiled softly into his drink, he loved these moments; the thrum of the city was never quiet yet there was a serenity to it that he never felt anywhere else.

_Ding_

“Huh?” Iwaizumi said to himself aloud, staring at his door as if it suddenly fell from the sky. He was a man barely a year out of university. The only visits he got was his friends and it was seven am. There was no way his friends would even be out of bed before noon. He placed his cup on the counter and ran his fingers through his hair, a futile attempt to fix his bed head. He wondered for a moment if he should bother changing out of his sweatpants and loose white shirt, but he shrugged. They were clean and he didn't sleep in them so they were fairly pristine, the person at the door can make do with the casual appearance. Iwaizumi carefully unlocked the door and opened it slowly.

To say he was surprised at the sight was a minor understatement. He was expecting maybe one of his friends surprising him too early to mooch off him for a breakfast meal, or maybe a random salesman, or even his landlord coming to yell at him for god knows what. (He even entertained the idea that maybe it was a burglar who was dumb enough to ring his doorbell). But behind the door was a middle aged woman with a baby. She just stood there and stared at him, clutching the child in her arms. She was well dressed and looked put together. Iwaizumi just blinked at her. She just stared back. Iwaizumi opened his mouth, but couldn't even really begin to know what to say to the random lady.

“Iwaizumi Hajime, is it? May I come in?” She asked politely with a slightly forced smile. He blinked for another moment but opened the door wider and nodded slightly.  
“Thank you.” She said, her smile softening more as she walked in and sat down on his small couch that was in his excuse for a living room. He closed the door and locked it, looking cautiously at the woman as he sat down on the table in front of her, leaning forward and crossing his arms he asked.

“How do you know my name?” He said squinting at her, trying to see if he could place if he knew her. The woman sighed and rocked the child in her arms, after a moment she looked up.

“My name is Minaka Kageyama. I’m Komaru’s mother.” Iwaizumi froze.

“Komaru’s mother?” Komaru Kageyama. She was a sweet soft spoken girl, training to be a vet in a school that almost touched campuses with Iwaizumi. He dated her for a while, she had a beautiful laugh and large blue eyes that looked like they held everything they saw dear to her heart. But they broke up after a few months, right before they both graduated. They both agreed that while dating each other was fun and nice while it lasted it was only a relationship based on proximity and they both didn’t want to lose the other’s friendship if they stayed together and had a messy break up later. To be honest when she brought it up, he felt heartbroken for a short while but after the shock wore off he didn’t feel much, she was right. But he looked at the woman sitting there. Was she mad that they broke up? But that didn’t make any sense, they were only dating for a few months and she was the one who initiated it why would she be here?

“I see that didn’t clear anything up. I hate to do it this way but I’m short on time.” She looked up and stared straight at Iwaizumi. “Komaru’s dead.”

“W-What?” His mouth moved before his thoughts. “D-Dead? How? She was perfectly healthy!” Iwaizumi faintly recalled her talent at sports. The woman sighed and bounced the child softly.

“She died giving birth.”

“Oh.” Iwaizumi said, pausing and looking down. God, she was young. Too young to die yet. He tried to picture any of his friends dying, it just seemed so alien, such a foreign idea it didn’t even register with him.

“She died giving birth to Tobio.” Minaka pulled the blankets that covered the baby’s face down slightly and showed him to Iwaizumi, gesturing to hold him. He paused and bit his lip, he wasn't sure if he should hold the child of his dead ex-girlfriend or even how to hold a baby properly. In highschool they had a dumb family unit where he got paired up with Oikawa and lugged around a sack of flour; Shittykawa broke it on the court floor before the day even ended and before they got a chance to even practice holding it. But Iwaizumi reached out and held the small bundle in his arms, trying to cradle it like the woman did earlier. It felt awkward and strange and he wasn't sure if he was supposed to angle him up or down, but he looked down at the child’s sleeping face and sighed. At least he didnt wake up. There was a sudden sigh and Iwaizumi looked down at Minaka.

Her eyes were downcast and she twisted a ring on her finger in thought as she bit her lip. Her expression was dark and she tapped her foot with a furious tempo.

“Honestly, I dont even know why I’m going through with this.” She muttered to herself. “Komaru, you sweet sentimental fool.”

“Uh, sorry? What did you say?” Minaka looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Iwaizumi had no idea how to respond but before he could she sighed.

“Komaru wants you to take Tobio.” In that second, the entire world seemed to jolt and he was surprised he didn’t drop Tobio in shock.

“I- I what?!” He practically screeched. She wiped at her eyes and looked up at him again.

“She wasn’t sure if she was going to make it out of the childbirth. She knew I traveled a lot due to my job and she said she didn't want that environment for Tobio. She-” Minaka swallowed “She said if anything was to happen to her, for you to take Tobio. She said ‘Oh, he’ll be so scared at first. But he is the most responsible and kind person I know, he’ll be a great father. I want Tobio to grow up with his birth father. I dont want him to be with someone else when his birth father is so perfect for him in the first place’.” Minaka cut of her own words with a soft sob as she recalled the words of her daughter. Iwaizumi just stood in shock, trying to swallow and hold the child steady in his shaking arms.

“You said ‘birth father’. Is Tobio-?” He couldn't finish the sentence.

“Your son. Yes.”

Iwaizumi jerked his head down as he felt the bundle move as the baby started to wake up. He wiggled his little head out of the blanket bundle, showing tufts of black hair and blinked dark blue eyes open as he tried to free his hands from the cocoon but wasn't able to get them out so he simply just wiggled and babbled in quiet tones. Iwaizumi just stared at him in silence and looked back up at Minaka.

“You want me to-”

“No. I dont want you to. Komaru does.” Minaka’s wet eyes turned to steel. “If it was my choice I’d take Tobio with me and raise him as my own even if I do travel. But my daughter, who never gave me a hint of trouble, asked with her last words to give him to you. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders but even if you were a CEO or a homeless man you’d look the same to me. Just a boy. And if it wasnt for her, I would have never showed up to your doorstep.” Minaka’s words cut. He could practically feel her razor words on his skin, he looked down at the wiggling child. Would he have been ok with that? Would he have wanted to never know about Tobio? He bit his lip. He wasnt sure. But something about Minaka’s words shook something inside of him. That surge of strength, the one he gets when he is up against a stronger team or what seems like an impossible match. That strength pushed him to say something.  
“So then what happens now?” He asked, finally feeling like himself as his grip on Tobio. She sighed and stood up.

“Now. I have a business meeting that is going to take all day.” She walked over to the bag that she set down on his table and pulled out a small clutch purse and a set of keys.

“Here is what you do, Iwaizumi Hajime, all the supplies you’d need for today is in the bag. You will care for him for today, until 10 pm. Then I will return and pick him up. Then you can tell me if you want to take Tobio or if you give custody of him to me. I will bring the papers. But in the chance you want to take him, I will have a truck deliver all the baby care things that Komaru bought earlier on. We can discuss things like childcare and things such as that if you chose to take him.” She stood rigged and aggressive, finally seeming like a business woman. Harshness Iwaizumi could deal with. He stood straighter and gave a hard nod.

“Understood.”

“Glad to hear it. I will see you at 10.” Minaka walked out of his apartment, the slam of the door leaving silence in his apartment. And Iwaizumi Hajime was left in his silent apartment with a bag of baby supplies, a baby and his cold coffee. Before he could even take a step, Tobio had wiggled his arm out of his blanket and was now playing with the collar of Iwaizumi’s shirt. He sighed and gave a small smile.

“Guess I should take the day off work shouldn't I, Tobio?”


	2. Chapter 2

Iwaizumi swore he had a plan in his head. At least 3 steps. After he awkwardly left a voicemail to his boss about a sick day; he could have sworn he had a plan. Instead, it had been about ten minutes since the call and he was still standing in the middle of his living room holding a baby at arms length. Tobio’s blanket had slipped off him when Iwaizumi had went to pick up his phone. So it just ended up as Iwaizumi, arms locked; Tobio being held under his armpits, legs dangling. Both just staring at each other with wide eyes.

Iwaizumi never had felt judged by a fucking infant before.

“I know what I’m doing, Tobio.” He said to himself more than to the baby. Tobio just kept staring at him. Tobio’s feet dangled in mid air and his arms awkwardly hung above Iwaizumi’s grip. The baby just looked at the man, head cocked slightly.

Is it pathetic that I feel like I’m being judged by a baby? Iwaizumi thought to himself. Then he realized he was STILL just holding a baby at arms length, like he was a troublesome cat or some stinking garbage perhaps. Something crept up his throat.

_Wait, I’m going to have to take care of him. Even if I dont actually take him in, its still for the day. Holy shit, what am I going to do? I dont know ANYTHING about child care. I’m holding him under his arms. Am I supossed to do that? They do that in the movies. But then again-_

His mental tirade was cut short by a sudden noise.

“Pbth.” Iwaizumi stared at Tobio. Somehow between his panic, the baby stuck his tongue out between his lips.

“Pbbbbttth.” Tobio blew again, his own noise causing the baby to erupt into a fit of giggles. The man just stared at Tobio as he just blew and blew, and gave off his tiny giggle in between. Iwaizumi blinked at him, as if the laughing child was an alien trying to communicate.

“Pbbbbbbttttthhhh.” There was now drool going down Tobio’s chin as he kept blowing raspberries at him.

“Pbth.” It was Tobio’s turn to stare. Iwaizumi was grinning as he stuck his tongue out at the baby again, blowing loudly. Tobio blinked before erupting into giggles, hiccuping and babbling in his fit. The baby squirmed and bounced. So much so that Iwaizumi quickly held him closer as to not drop him from arms length away. Iwaizumi grinned as he cradled the laughing child, cupping his hand under his head. He gently swayed on his heels as Tobio’s laugh slowly subsided until there were only a pair of droopy eyes staring back at him.

Iwaizumi never considered himself cold or heartless (despite what his teammates said). But the sudden flood of emotion that came over him made him feel like he never felt joy in his entire life. The warmth in his chest overcame his entire body and only when his vision started to burn did he realize he was crying. Tears were slowly falling down his face and dropping onto Tobio’s sleeping form. Iwaizumi sat down shakily, cradling Tobio tighter and let the tears fall.

“I’m a dad.” The words slipped past his lips. “I’m a dad.” He repeated it again to make the words sound real. When Tobio was put in his hands only an hour ago it didnt even register, he was more worried about almost dropping him. As if he was simply babysitting for Komaru, waiting until she came through the door and swept Tobio back and bowed her head, apologizing for scaring him. Then sweeping back out the door. But no.

Iwaizumi looped his arm under Tobio and gently lifted him to his neck, keeping his hand behind his head. Then nestled his face into Tobio’s side, his cheek pressed to his plush clothing.

This was real. This was his.

He started laughing, tears still running down his face, his chest feeling as if it was simultaneously made of lead and air. He was terrified, he had never been more scared in his life. Yet, he was also never happier. He didnt think he was lonely for the past few months, but now as Tobio nestled into his neck. He knew he was, but now. But now he wasnt. And he let his laughter and tears subside into a soft grin; pulling Tobio away from himself and staring at his sleeping form. He let himself take a few moments to just look at him.

Tobio while still very young, had tufts of black hair curling into a mess around his face. His small nose twitched in his sleep and he seemed to have a permanent pinkness around his cheeks. Iwaizumi rocked him gently for who knows how long. He got lost in the motion, rocking him back and forth, letting his breaths synchronize with Tobio’s. He was only interrupted when his phone rang. He glared at it from his seat on the couch and hoped to got it was one of his friends; seeing as he couldn't scream at his boss for having shit timing. He was planning on letting it ring into silence but Tobio blinked awake.

A jolt of panic ran through Iwaizumi.

 _Please don't cry please don't cry because god i will have no idea what to do if you cried_ -

But instead Tobio just gave the most irritated face a baby could make. Iwaizumi let out a startled laugh.

“At least we know where you get that face from.” The angry face was an exact parallel from the ones he catches himself making in the mirror sometimes. Iwaizumi slowly stood and shifted Tobio’s body into the crook of his arm, pressing the baby’s weight into his side. He thought back to when his mother would hold his younger cousins.

“‘Weight on your hip and arm as a balance, not as a chair.’” He muttered to himself, remembering what his mother said to his aunt when she had a baby. “Hajime! You should pay attention too! You’re going to be a dad one day too!” She said cheerfully to him. He was 7 and he just snorted and went back to wondering if it would be rude to ditch a family party to go catch bugs.

After a moment of maneuvering Tobio he walked across his living room and plucked up the phone from the kitchen table.

“H-Hello?” He said shakily as he focused more on making sure Tobio did not slip from his one armed grip rather than his greeting.

“IWAIZUMI HAJIME!”

And if that didn't make him drop Tobio in shock then nothing ever will. He took a sharp intake of breath and unconsciously held Tobio tighter.

“Oikawa?” He said, there was a strange lurch in his stomach he would rather not place. There was a laugh on the other end of the line.

“Wow, what a pause! Awh, all the time I spent away from you make your brain rot! Iwa-chan! How did you ever manage without me?” Came the bright voice through the receiver, Iwaizumi could almost hear the edge of a laugh on every word that came out of Oikawa’s mouth. His lip quirked up as he leaned the phone into the crook in his shoulder and tilted his head down to pin in place. Then lifted Tobio back into both his arms, now that the overly taxing issue of picking up a phone was out of the way.

“You bas-” He cut himself off and glanced down at Tobio’s bright eyes. “-you jerk” He finished lamely. There was a surprise snort from the phone.

“Wow, Hajime. What a gentleman you have become.” There was a fake sound of pain “Oh how time flies! My brute friend suddenly grew manners and a sense of volume!” Oikawa finished with another dramatic sigh. Iwaizumi’s eye twitched, not sure if it was because of the sarcastic use of his first name or the fact that somehow within a few seconds Oikawa was already insulting him.

“I am not loud.” Iwaizumi growled into the phone, just because he was making an effort to be quieter and cleaner for Tobio doesn't mean he’s always loud or crude. Oikawa was just being a assh- a overly dramatic person.

“You keep telling yourself that, Iwa-chan.”

“Shut up.”

“Awh! I missed hearing that. You’re too nice to me.”

“Did you have a reason to call me or is just being annoying your excuse.” Iwaizumi grumbled and looked around for a place to set Tobio down, as he was slowly falling back asleep and Iwaizumi didn't exactly have any cribs on hand. So he instead grabbed Tobio’s blanket and placed it one handed on the couch and gently laid him down onto it.

“I had a reason!” Oikawa chirped from the phone as Iwaizumi sat crosslegged on the floor in front of the couch, watching Tobio drift off to sleep, an irrational fear that he would roll off the couch set deep into his mind.

“And what reason is that?” Iwaizumi said into the phone, hardly paying the fraction of focus on Oikawa’s voice.

“Iwaizumi, you’re not ignoring me are you?!” Oikawa said huffily, in response to Iwaizumi’s lazed voice. He rolled his eyes.

“What me? Not pay attention to you? Never.” He deadpanned and idly looked at the bag of baby supplies, maybe after he finishes talking to Oikawa he would go through everything and- He grimaced. He would probably have to google every item in the bag and figure out what each one did.

“I don't appreciate your sarcasm, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa grumbled.

“You never do.”

“I’m coming to town next week.”

There was a pause.

Iwaizumi took in a sharp inhale of breath. He hadn't physically seen his friend for two years. They called each other on a weekly basis, texted way more often and even skyped each other when they managed the time. But schedule never lined up enough to manage a visit. And the last visit that did happen made Iwaizumi pale.

 

_“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa shouted and threw himself at Iwaizumi, laughing loudly in his ear as they fell into the snow. Iwaizumi’s face was buried in his hair, drowning in the smell of him, head filled with his laughter. Then Oikawa pulled away, grinning down at him, snow flurries falling around them. His face was flushed from the cold and his eyes were brighter than Iwaizumi remembered, his mouth pinker and smile softer._

_“Didja miss me?” He asked, as his laughed subsided. Then he paused as he saw his friend's face and then climbed off him to get a better look at Iwaizumi’s face. Oikawa’s eyebrows pulled into a concerned look._

_“Hey, Iwa-chan? Are you ok? You’re making a weird face.”_

_“Y-yeah. I’m fine.”_

 

“Iwa-chan? Hey, did you hear me?” Oikawa’s voice sounded farther away than it had a moment before. “I expected a happier response than nothing!” He said and Iwaizumi could practically hear his pout. But he didn't smile. Instead he lifted his hand up and gently ran his hand though the tuffs of Tobio’s hair. The dull feeling slowly blending into the warmth Tobio gave him.

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait but hopefully from now on now that i have a more solid plot i can keep a regulated timeframe for chapter updates


	3. Chapter 3

Iwaizumi did what he always did when he has emotions he couldn't deal with. He threw himself into work. He still sat in front of the couch, an eye constantly on Tobio. He heard paranoid parents chatter about how sometimes babies would suddenly stop breathing, or how they injured themselves in their sleep. Iwaizumi wished he didn't pay attention to what they said. But he sighed and decided that just staring at Tobio for hours wont help the situation and stayed seated as he pulled his laptop down and dragged the bag full of baby supplies to his spot on the floor. Then slowly went through the painstaking task of taking inventory and learning what each did. There were a few bottles, powder formula, diapers, wet wipes, a few toys and small blankets. _Huh, this stuff all seems normal. Maybe I don’t need to look up anything. Maybe I can do this._ Iwaizumi thought. He shook his head and steeled himself. _I CAN do this. No if’s or but’s. I can fucking do this._

“MMmm.” Tobio gurgled a strange noise as his small face scrunched in discomfort.

“Oh my god, I can't do this.” Iwaizumi practically threw his laptop to the side and was about to grab Tobio before just letting his hands hover above him as Tobio suddenly relaxed.

“Is that normal? That has to be normal.” Iwaizumi ruffled his own hair and looked at his hands. “What am I doing?” He wasn't even 25 yet and he had a child. He has Tobio. He hardly figured out how to be an independent adult, seeing as his parents left Japan when he went to college. Most of his other graduates were still with their parents and he was forced to figure everything out on his own. And the moment that happened now he has to take care of something that-

“MMm” Tobio gurgled again and Iwaizumi jumped up, but Tobio wasn't making the same face. He was smiling, a soft little smile as his tiny fists tightened.

“Oh.” Iwaizumi sighed. The noise seemed to be dragged out of his chest, the same feeling came over him. The sort of warmth in his chest that whisky could never hope to make. A sudden desperation came over him to hold Tobio, but to Iwaizumi it seemed like a universal crime to wake him up. Iwaizumi knew he was in over his head, he knew that Tobio was going to change everything he knew. But he knew there was no way in fucking hell anyone was going to take Tobio away from him. And the feeling itself made him feel ten times bigger than his body.

“Still going to need help.” He grumbled, deflating slightly. But he reached for his phone a picked a contact he realized he was going to be pressing a lot from now own.

“Hello?” Crackled a voice from the other side of the phone. Iwazumi grinned, it had been way too long since he last talked to him; the man could calm down anyone with just a single word.

“Hey, Suga.”

“Iwaizumi! What’s going on! It’s been so long since I last talked to you. You avoiding me?” Suga said, his smile leaking into his voice.

“You do realize we’re supposed to hate each other?” Iwaizumi said, trying to sound annoyed. But his voice couldn't muster the tone. Suga just laughed.

“Are you kidding? I’m pretty sure we didn't even hate each other back then.” He said “Though Oikawa was getting there seeing how much he texted taunts at Daichi.” Now Iwaizumi chuckled remembering how the very last practice match between Karasuno and Aoba Jousai ended with Daichi chasing Oikawa around the gym while he screamed in terror. Both teams sat on the benches and placed bets on who would trip first. Though it wasn't much of a bet seeing as everyone thought Oikawa was going to die.

“It’d be pretty hard to hate you guys in all honesty. How is Daichi doing anyway?” Iwaizumi said, watching as Tobio slowly blinked his eyes open. He opened his mouth and made a small noise. Iwaizumi almost choked, he hadn't seen a baby yawn before. _That is the cutest thing I have ever fucking seen_. But somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he definitely wouldn't have the same reaction if it wasn't Tobio.

“Oh he’s fine. Though he gets in trouble at work sometimes, he forgets he’s not the captain or manager anymore.” Suga chuckled before it turned darker. “Now what do you want, Iwaizumi.” He said, a teasing note coming into his tone. Iwaizumi swallowed guiltily and rubbed the back of his head.

“How’d-”

“Iwaizumi, please. I teach kids, and I don't mean my work. I’m pretty sure I’ve taught kids since I was a kid.” Suga snarked at Iwaizumi, who sighed. He forgot how much sass he could put into his voice.

“I think you babysat your way into the volleyball team.” Iwaizumi grumbled.

“Who said whose skills were ‘on par with Shittykawa’.” Suga said with a smirk. “So that better have not been a slight against my setting skills.”

“A-”

“Also you’re dodging the question.” Suga interrupted. Iwaizumi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to swallow his pride.

“You’re a kindergarten teacher, right?” He started.

“Wow, Iwaizumi. And Daichi says I talk about work too much.” Suga said sarcastically.

“Shut up, I’m just double checking. So didn't you do a early child development course in college?”

“Iwaizumi. You feel the need to double check on what my job is despite the fact I talk about it constantly, but you somehow remember ONE CLASS I took in university which I’m almost a hundred percent positive I probably only mentioned once.” He said with deadpan voice while Iwaizumi shrugged despite the fact he was on a phone.

“It’d be hard to forget. You walked into the bar smelling like baby vomit and vodka. Then you drank my beer and collapsed on the table half-sobbing about how children were hell.” Iwaizumi wanted to laugh at the memory but instead just smiled at Tobio who was started to wiggle around again. He never seemed satisfied with lying still. _I know the feeling, Tobio._ He thought.

“I’m offended at that. I was definitely fully sobbing.” Suga said. “And why are you asking? Are you babysitting or something?”

“Or something.” Iwaizumi grinned at Tobio who finally fully turned and stared at him with wide blue eyes. “Definitely ‘or something.’”

“Ooook.” Suga paused at Iwaizumi’s overly kind tone, sappy almost. “Are you going to clarify?” Iwaizumi laughed and now Suga was slightly scared. He didn't SOUND drunk and Suga was pretty sure Iwaizumi’s voice never went that warm unless he had his body weight in alcohol and was talking about Oikawa. Though Suga would never tell Iwaizumi he knew that, conversations that happen when you're piss drunk in dorms...well, you just hope the other person was as blackout drunk as you were so they forget. But on the other side of the city Iwaizumi was blissfully unaware of Suga’s thoughts as he plucked up Tobio and let him try to grab at his phone.

“Wanna say ‘hi’, Tobio?” Iwaizumi said and Suga stiffened. His voice sounded way too happy. Extremely sappy, practically giddy. Tobio? Suga thought. Would Iwaizumi actually date someone else? And be this in love with them so quickly? Suga briefly wondered if Oikawa knew. He told Daichi he’d stop messing with friend’s relationships but..

“Mgbuah?” Tobio wrapped his tiny hands around the phone and babbled into it. Suga let out a surprised gasp and suddenly grinned.

“Oh my god, Iwaizumi. Who is that?” He couldn't help but coo. He knew he should probably be embarrassed but was way to excited to care. He became a children’s teacher for a reason, after all.

“Tobio.” Iwaizumi said. He didnt even have Tobio for more than a day but he felt this extreme excitement at talking about him. _I’m turning into my mother._ A voice in the back of his head said. He decided to ignore it and smile at Tobio who let go of the phone in favor of playing with Iwaizumi’s fingers. Tobio’s hands were so small, his fingers curling around his father’s single one. Even for a baby, every movement he made seemed definitive, as if every twitch of a muscle and curl of a finger had a reason.

“Tobio...?” Suga said waiting for a longer explanation. “Is he your nephew or something?”

“Ah. No.” Iwaizumi said with a pause. Now came the hard part. He breathed in and closed his eyes, just trying to focus on the pressure Tobio was putting on his finger. As if his entire being was focused onto that one point.

“Ok? So are you gonna just make me keep guessing?” Suga chuckled.

“He’s mine.” Iwaizumi said slowly, forcing his mouth the make the words. He wasn't ashamed, and he knew Suga wouldn't judge him. But it was a different type of strangeness. It felt fake, his emotions when he saw Tobio seemed too strong. The pride, the warmth, the joy, the fear. It was all so powerful it felt alien to him. As if it all was a dream.

“Ah.” Suga said, pausing before asking tentatively “Komaru? That was her name right?”

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi said and tried to focus on Tobio.

“So is she there with you?” Suga asked slowly.

“No. No, she’s ah-” He swallowed, trying to control his voice. “She’s...”

“Oh my god, Iwaizumi. I’m so sorry.” Iwaizumi could hear Suga’s voice muffled, instantly able to tell his hand was to his mouth. He gave a hollow chuckle.

“It’s fine. I dont really think it’s registered in my head, yet.” Iwaizumi stared at his child. _His_ child. “I dont think anything has yet.” He added duly. Suga sighed softly into the phone.

“How long have you known?”

“What time is it?”

“Uh, all little bit past nine?”

“Two hours.”

“Oh my god.” Suga sighed and across the city he leaned on his counter, running his hand through his hair. He knew that his friend tended to be calm about things but this was almost ridiculous.

“Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me with.....everything.” Iwaizumi finished lamely, Tobio blinked at him and curled his small hand around the junction of his father’s wrist and hand.

“Of course I will. Hey, you know what? I’m free tomorrow, me and Daichi can head to your house and I can give you a crash course.” Suga said, his voice regaining its brightness.

“And what’s Daichi gonna do?” Iwaizumi grinned already knowing the answer.

“He’s just gonna be there to be more clueless than you and make you feel better.”

“Thanks, Suga.” He said, feeling invisible weight come off his back. Suga chuckled.

“Dont thank me yet. You still haven't slept with a baby in the room. And even my advice wont save you from that hell.”

“Actually I have.”

“You have?”

“Third year summer training camp.” Iwaizumi answered and Suga laughed so hard, so suddenly he almost dropped the phone.

“O-h my god, Iwaizumi! Tha-ts so mean!” He said between peals of laughter.

“Yeah well, its the truth. Anyway, I gotta go. Tobio is making this weird face at me and I’m afraid I know what that means.” Iwaizumi said, his stomach feeling queasy as he stared at Tobio’s face of discomfort. _At least he isnt crying, but god I dont want to do this._

“Oh yikes. Cant keep you from that. See ya soon!” Suga chirped cheerfully and hung up while Iwaizumi stared at Tobio and silently prayed to whoever was listening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really want Suga and Iwaizumi to be friends ok? I just feel like they'd definitely go to each other out of sheer exasperation from their teammates.


	4. Chapter 4

Oikawa threw his door open furiously trying to remove his scarf as he tripped into his house. He could feel the sleep itching at his eyes but he was running so high off excitement he could hardly feel it. He knew staying overnight at work would yield results after a while. Sure his vacation week was out of boss pity but he’ll take it. And not just because his boss said to take a week off or he was going to fire him out of kindness. He needed information if he was going to help people, god how could nobody see it. _Then again._ Oikawa paused. _What would Iwaizumi do if he knew he was pulling all nighters at work again._ He shivered and decided not to think about it.

“Wait, Iwazumi!” He slammed his fist into his hand as he finally kicked his shoes off. That’s the reason he sprinted home. He slid across his floor to his phone that he forgot the previous day. He grinned and thought if he should compose himself before calling him.

“Nah, fuck it.” Oikawa grinned, he was going to ride his high for as long as possible. He bounced in place while the phone hummed its tone in his ear.

“H-Hello?” The voice sounded reluctant, unsure. Oikawa decided to ignore it and yelled.

“IWAIZUMI HAJIME!” He shirked into his phone.

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi sounded too shocked, way too scared. He paused and looked at his phone. Maybe he’s just tired. He tried to rationalize.

“Wow, what a pause! Awh, all the time I spent away from you make your brain rot! Iwa-chan! How did you ever manage without me?” He decided to pile on the theatrics, hoping Iwaizumi wouldn't notice.

“You bas-” There was a sharp pause, before his voice defeatedly mumbled out. “-you jerk.” Oikawa bit his lip, worry blooming in his chest.

“Wow, Hajime. What a gentleman you’ve become.” He paused, a sharp feeling in his chest as he realized he used Iwaizumi’s first name. He tried cover it with a sound of pain that came too easily. “Oh how time flies! My brute friend suddenly grew manners and a sense of volume!”

“I’m not loud.” Iwaizumi growled. The sting of worry started to fade slightly. _At least that still makes him mad._

“You keep telling yourself that, Iwa-chan.” He pushed more.

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi snapped, and Oikawa almost couldn't hold back his sigh of relief.

“Awh! I missed hearing that. You’re too nice to me.” He didn't even have to fake that statement.

“Did you have a reason to call me or is just being annoying your excuse.” Iwaizumi grumbled again and Oikawa grinned slightly. And you’re back.

“I had a reason!” He chirped.

“And what reason is that?” Iwaizumi’s voice was faint and lost its edge, Oikawa felt his eyes narrow. _I did all that work to cheer you up and now you ignore me._

“Iwaizumi, you’re not ignoring me are you?!” Oikawa asked huffily.

“What me? Not pay attention to you? Never.” He deadpanned.

“I don't appreciate your sarcasm, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa grumbled.

“You never do.”

“I’m coming to town next week.” He said, and the fear came back when he could hear how sharp Iwaizumi’s breath sounded. There was a long pause and Oikawa could feel panic seep into his chest.

“Iwa-chan? Hey, did you hear me?” He hoped his voice didnt sound as scared as it did to his own ears.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” It was the fakest thing Tooru had ever heard.

“Oh. Ok.”

“I’ve gotta go.” His voice sounded so gone.

“Ok.”

 _Click_.

 

“Tobio. Stop. Tobio.” Iwaizumi tried to use the same voice he did when he played his vice captain role. But it lost its effect when he looked like he was going to be sick and was wrestling a fucking baby.

“Tobio!” Iwaizumi said again, making nonsense movements as he attempted to position Tobio on the new diaper. He was clutching his phone in his other hand, the tab open to a baby care page that he didn't get a chance to read while he was trying to stop Tobio from rolling off the couch. The baby wasn't crying, more like angrily waving while waving his tiny fists.

“Damn it! I knew I’d have to deal with this but why now- god that SMELLS, TOBIO! WHAT DID YOU EAT?” Iwaizumi gagged into his elbow, but he finally got Tobio to half lay on the new diaper and quickly as possible opened the old diaper. Tobio responded in kind with wailing even louder. His father sighed and tried to wrangle his panic and also tried to keep his breakfast in his stomach.

“Tobio. Tobio, please. It’s fine, you’re fine just shhhh,” Iwaizumi tried his best to mimic the voice his mother did. A distant heath class memory of how babies could recognize calming tones versus aggressive. Iwaizumi cursed himself, wishing he remembered more from that second year class. But he mostly cursed Hanamaki who spent that entire class bugging Iwaizumi about tactics and forms and practice ideas during the class. But the words caused Tobio to calm down slowly, his wails quieting and moments becoming less frantic. Iwaizumi quickly scanned his phone and tried to quickly replicate the cleaning motion.

“Shhhh, c’mon, Tobio. It’s going to be fine! See? Almost done.” He grinned down at his son, clinging onto any hope that he had. He wrapped up the old diaper and finished tying off the new one after cleaning him up. At this point, Tobio had calmed down completely, his face still red from crying but stared up at his father with wide eyes. Iwaizumi let himself breathe and looked at his son.

“See? You’re alright. I have you.” He gave the biggest grin he could, and there was a twist in his chest when he realized it wasn't the slightest bit forced. Tobio started to giggle quietly as he wiggled his feet, kicking softly at his father’s hands.

“Ok, ok. I understand.” Iwaizumi said, his smile softening and plucked him up and placed him on the blanket he set on the floor. Tobio immediately flipped himself around and started crawling about on the blanket, his small hands grabbing at the fabric and pulling. He instantly got bored of it before setting his eyes on the soft plush toy on the corner of the blanket and started heading towards it. Iwaizumi took the distraction as a chance to relax.

“God, kid. You’re a better workout than anything any coach could give me.” He said more to himself then Tobio as he collapsed onto the couch and let his head lean back onto the headboard. He let out a long sigh and slowly closed his eyes.

_Beep beeep beeeep beep_

“God fuck-” Iwaizumi’s mouth opened before his eyes and he didn't even bother to turn his head as he groped around for his phone.

“Hello?” Iwaizumi grumbled into his phone when he finally found it.

“So grumpy. You really need to work on that.” Laughed a soft voice on the other end. Iwaizumi’s eyes snapped open.

“Oikawa?”

“Wow, I called you like an hour ago. You don't have to act so surprised. Flattery will get you nowhere.” Oikawa said, his grin leaking into his voice. Iwaizumi groaned and put his hand to his head, trying to smother his own smile.

“Its more like disgust really.”

“You wound me, Iwa-chan.”

“I’m going to if you keep using that name. We’re not five.”

“Please, you’d be heartbroken if I stopped.” Oikawa snarked back.

“What did you call me for?” Iwaizumi retorted deciding not to comment.

“Wow, nice change of topic.”

“I’m going to hang up now.”

“NO NO! I’ll stop, I’ll stop!” Oikawa shrieked, as Iwaizumi just laughed quietly. Tobio looked up from his toy when he heard it and started crawling towards him.

“Oh now you’ve done it. Here comes Tobio.” He said with a grin as he picked the baby up. There was a slight pause from the other end of the line.

“Tobio? Who’s that?” Oikawa asked while Iwaizumi snorted as Tobio started grabbing at the phone again.

“Guess you can say I’ve got another you to take care of.” Iwaizumi grinned at Tobio as he started to pout when he couldn't reach the phone and just leaned forward more. His father laughed and tried to hold Tobio back more. “Tobio, stop. I’m calling someone. Tobio, c’mon!” The other line was oddly silent.

“Hey, Shittykawa! You still there?” Iwaizumi asked as Tobio started to calm down.

“Y-yeah! Just had to check something real quick.” Oikawa gave a strange laugh. “No one can be like me. It’s impossible to be this perfect.” Iwaizumi could almost picture his friend’s hair flick at the end of his sentence.

“Yeah well, this one gets pretty close. Might even beat you in it.” Iwazumi couldn't help the pride in his voice as he smiled softly at his child.

“Nope, he can't be because you dont sound as cranky about it. If he was truly perfect you’d be all huffy about it.” Oikawa grumbled from the other end and his friend just snorted.

“Well if you saw the face he’s making you’d have a tough time staying mad. It’s adorable.”

“Oh.”

“Yep.”

“Hey, Iwaizumi?” His voice sounded far away from his phone.

“Yeah?” Iwaizumi said absentmindedly as he once again stared at the baby bag on the counter and realized he should probably start looking a the formula.

“I’ve gotta go.”

“Ok, see you in a week.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh and what did you call abou-” Iwaizumi was cut off by the phone’s click.

  
  
Oikawa stared at his phone before tossing it to the side and slowly rising from his bed. He had a bag to pack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise oikawa pov!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haa haa ha ha...ha...ha  
> sorry guys  
> i promise next time you wont have to wait several months for the next chapter

_ Tobio. Tobio. Tobio. Tobio. Tobio.  _ The name swirled around Oikawa's head, chasing out all other thoughts as he haphazardly threw clothes in a duffle.  _ Tobio. Tobio. Tobio _ . No honorifics at all. Just Tobio. He never mentioned that name before, it's never come up in hours of text or conversation. For a moment Oikawa tried to convince himself that it was no one, just a distant old friend visiting. But-  _ Tobio. Tobio. Tobio _ . He would have mentioned it before wouldn't he? Oikawa walked into his bathroom and started packing toiletries into a small plastic bag as he continued on his mental tirate. 

_ Tobio. Tobio. Tobio.  _

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Oikawa chewed on his lip. This wasnt his plan. His plan was neater and clean. It was going to be nice. A week off of work to hang out with Iwaizumi. 

Maybe even gather the strength to-

Oikawa took a deep breath through his nose and tried to clear his head. 

“No, no no. Don't even think about it,” 

Too late.

The plan was weeks in the making. Well, years. Well, whenever he first got his crush on Iwaizumi. Was it when they first met with scabbed knees and runny noses? Or in middle school when Iwaizumi hugged him when he cried after he broke his leg? Or high school when they stood next to each other in jerseys, feeling like soldiers going to war? Or maybe college when they would miss parties because they called each other while getting ready and talked for hours instead of leaving the dorms? Or after graduation when Oikawa tackled him into snow and could feel his hands on his back, warm and strong? Who knows, it was somewhere between all of them and every time Oikawa backed off. How could strong and proud and kind and stable Iwaizumi ever love the mess called Oikawa? Maybe love him in the sense of friendship, but never wake up next to him and smile and- 

Oikawa hissed in pain when his finger slipped into the jagged metal of his faucet.

“Dumbass.” He mutted to himself as he pinched his fingers. He sighed softly and ran his hand under warm water as he mulled his thoughts over in his head. At least that’s what he used to think. It took some people to kindly convince him to wake up.

“You are the stupidest person I have ever met in my entire life.” Kuroo replied to Oikawa’s head that was buried on the bar counter. Oikawa turned his head, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol, and glared at him.

“You’re best friends with Bukoto.” He slurred as he tried to reach for his beer, which Kuroo pushed further out of his grasp as he grinned.

“Yeah. So that means I have a exceptionally high stupidity counter. And you’re maxing it out, buddy.” He said and took a drink from Oikawa’s beer. 

“I spill out my soul for you and you call me stupid.” Oikawa grumbled. “You’re so mean.” Kuroo shrugged in response.

“Hey, don't show me your heart unless you want me to rip it out to get a closer look.”

“That’s so fake deep.”

“Well you’re drunk as hell, you can't tell what’s deep or not.”

“Your face is deep.”

“Ok, you’ve had enough.” Kuroo once again moved Oikawa’s beer. “And seriously I’m reaching my bullshit limit. How long has this been going on again?”

“Years.” Oikawa replied as his face was once again on the bar table.

“Years.” Kuroo ran his hands through his hair and sighed loudly, letting a long pause settle over the nearly empty bar.

“You know what? I give u-”

“FUCK IT!”  Kuroo suddenly shouted. Oikawa jumped as his friend slammed his hands on the table, and simply looked at him in shock.

“Wha-”

“I’m so sick and tired of this shit!” He leaned back on his stool, floundering for a moment when he realized there was no back before falling backwards. Oikawa winced as he heard the loud thwump that followed. But really couldnt bring himself to turn around from the bartable.

“Look! Look what you made me do! And you won't even look!” Kuroo shouted from the floor.

“You’re drunker than I am.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Ar- ok this doesnt actually matter.” Kuroo stood up shakily and used his stool for support and glared at his friend. “This has gone on too long.”

“I know. I just said I was giving u-”

“He likes you too, you fucking moron.”

 

Oikawa smiled softly at the memory. The rest of the night was spent with Kuroo giving every scrap of evidance that Iwaizumi cared about him, all while Oikawa was busy trying to rebuke him saying it had to be just platonic. The taxi ride home was long, with a churning feeling in his stomach that could be described as hope.

Then he threw up in the car.

Hope and beer were pretty much the same thing anyway. But Oikawa chewed on this lip.  _ Tobio _ . Iwaizumi said his name with so much warmth. 

With love. Tooru thought bitterly. C’mon dont be petty. Be a big boy, we’re an adult now, no tantrums. Yet as he looked at himself in the mirror, he tried to imagine what this man was like. He would have to be an athelete of some kind, Iwaizumi needed that common thinking. Oikawa thought of attractiveness, dark hair, dark eyes, shorter than himself but not by much.

Wait, thats just Iwaizumi.

Oikawa quickly rethought. Flat hair, bangs, opposite of spiky. And whats attractive to people? Blue eyes? And he would need drive too. Iwaizumi wouldnt step one foot towards someone who didn't give 110%. Tobio morphed in his mind, a lanky volleyball setter with dark hair and blue eyes. Probably a natural born genius. Tooru always hated those types. 

He sighed and shook his head, there was no reason for this. He run a hand through his hair and looked at his ragged expression. No sleep and high coffee did not work wonders for his appearance. But it didn't matter, Oikawa snatched his phone from the table. He wondered if he could convince his boss for a vacation reschedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short but im gonna try to upload more oftenish. also im trying to keep different writing styles between iwas vs oiks pov. not sure if i like it or not.....


End file.
